Ayer
by Sasha545
Summary: No sentía nada al verla llorar, ni felicidad, ni lástima, ni compasión, ni remordimiento. Cualquier atisbo de amor que hubiese habido entre él y ella cuando niños, estaba para siempre borrado y olvidado en el tiempo. NejiHina. Oneshot.


**Género**: Angustia  
**Parejas o Personajes Principales**: NejiHina / Neji Hyuga y Hinata / Hyugacest :D  
**Autor**: Sasha545  
**Rank: M **(_Contenido implicito de carácter sexual, violencia y palabras inapropiadas para menores)_

**Nota**: One Shot creado para el concurso de Fanfics de Naruto Fanfics Español en DA! =) Tema estacional (Primavera / Otoño)

Sé que el cumpleaños de Hinata es en diciembre, pero para efectos del fic, será el otoño y no en invierno =)

**DISCLAIMER**: Los Personajes de Naruto y el mundo creado en él pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Se utilizan sin ningún fin comercial.

* * *

**AYER**

One-shot.

·

·

·

_Ayer pasó el pasado lentamente  
con su vacilación definitiva  
sabiéndote infeliz y a la deriva  
__**con tus dudas selladas en la frente**_

ayer pasó el pasado por el puente

_**y se llevó tu libertad cautiva**__  
cambiando su silencio en carne viva  
por tus leves alarmas de inocente_

ayer pasó el pasado con su historia  
y su deshilachada incertidumbre  
con su huella de espanto y de reproche

_**fue haciendo del dolor una costumbre**__  
sembrando de fracasos tu memoria  
y dejándote a solas con la noche.  
·_

_Ayer - Mario Benedetti_

_·_

_·_

_·_

_·_

* * *

– _**Es hermoso, ¿No lo crees Hinata-chan?**_

_Una hoja roja apareció frente a su cara, no porque hubiese caído de los árboles de cerezo sino porque Neji estaba jugueteando desde atrás poniéndola justo sobre su rostro. _

_Llevaba bastante tiempo sola parada en la terraza de madera de la mansión Hyuga contemplando los árboles en silencio y admiración. Tanto tiempo que sinceramente había perdido la sensibilidad de sus mejillas producto del viento helado y sus pies descalzos se estaban congelando. Sentir que su primo mayor estaba atrás de ella sacándole las hojas que habían caído en su cabellera la hizo sonreír con vergüenza. _

– _**¿Q-qué e-es hermoso, Neji nii-san?**__ – Preguntó con algo de inocencia, ansiosa por escuchar su voz en medio del sonido de la brisa otoñal._

– _**Las hojas al caer.**__ – Respondió Neji apegando su cuerpo al de ella, poniendo su mentón justo por encima del hombro de Hinata. - __**¿Eso es lo que estabas mirando verdad? Las hojas.**_

– _**S-sí…**__ - Respondió ella sonriendo con calma. – __**Las hojas…**_

_. . . ._

Despertó de golpe con el sonido de su alarma, tan exaltada que sintió que le faltaba el aire. Tiró de su camisa de dormir con fuerza intentando aflojar la presión que sentía. Nuevamente había soñado con Neji, pero no con el hombre en que se había convertido, sino con ese niño que la miraba con una sonrisa llena de cariño.

Lo llevaba haciendo desde que su primo se había ido en aquella misión a Takigakure con Rock Lee y Tenten. Habían llegado halcones con mensajes de un gran éxito para Neji en dicha empresa y todo el clan Hyuga parecía más orgulloso que nunca. Cada vez que caminaba por las calles del distrito del clan se podía escuchar los alabes hacia el prodigio de la familia.

Por su parte había fracasado nuevamente en sus propias tareas para la villa; nuevamente habían perdido la pista de Sasuke Uchiha en una misión de rastreo. Lo peor había sido tener que decirle a Naruto-kun que por más que lo habían perseguido, el Uchiha había escapado sin dejar nada atrás para seguirlo. El rubio le había dicho que no importaba, que estaba seguro que habían hecho todo lo posible… pero no la engañaba con esa sonrisa. Su apariencia de comprensión y calma era sólo una máscara tras la cual se escondía la más profunda de las angustias y melancolías. Ella había tenido la oportunidad de evitarle ese dolor y como siempre, había perdido la oportunidad de hacerlo feliz, aunque fuera de esa forma.

El golpe había sido duro. Lo amaba tanto, deseaba encontrar una forma de volverlo a ver tan feliz como cuando se enamoró de él. Pero no había sido esa semana y al parecer, no sería nunca.

Se sentó sobre el futón un tanto melancólica y observó sus sabanas por lo que le pareció una eternidad. Escuchaba el sonido de las manijas del reloj pero no le importaba el paso del tiempo. Fue sólo cuando comenzó a escuchar el ruido de las aves fuera de su ventana que decidió levantarse.

El desayuno ese día fue bastante silencioso. Hanabi comía con la distinción y la elegancia de siempre mientras que su padre por otro lado se enfocaba en leer las cartas que ese día le habían llegado. Por lo mismo, se sintió completamente sorprendida cuando Hiashi Hyuga se dirigió a ella con el ceño más fruncido que de costumbre.

– **Neji vuelve el día de hoy.** – Hinata se atrevió a sonreír tímidamente ante la información, bebiendo de su vaso de leche para ocultar su alegría. – **El consejo quiere que celebremos su llegada por el gran prestigio que ha traído al clan luego de la captura de Kisame Hoshigaki, un criminal mundialmente buscado y rankeado en el libro bingo como categoría S. Ambas deberían aprender un poco más de su primo.**

–**Sí padre.** – Respondió Hinata sintiendo un nudo en su garganta. A pesar de sentirse orgullosa y feliz por Neji, no podía evitar también experimentar un poco de envidia. Como le hubiese gustado ser como él. – **Neji es..es.. asombroso.** – Bajó el rostro dirigiendo su mirada a las frutas.

–**Todo el clan estará presente. Vístanse a la altura.** – Dijo Hiashi poniéndose de pie lentamente. - **Quiero que su primo vea lo orgulloso que estamos de él.**

–**Padre, Neji no hace secreto su aversión por la familia principal.** – Hanabi había estado tan silenciosa hasta ese momento que fue una sorpresa para Hinata y Hiashi que de la nada hablara. - **No quiero faltarle el respeto, pero… ¿Está seguro que esta es una buena idea?**

El líder del clan Hyuga miró a su hija menor con severidad. Tal vez Hinata se llevara lo peor de él la mayoría del tiempo, pero eso no significaba que fuera menos severo con Hanabi.** –Se hará lo que el consejo dice. – **Le respondió, dejándolas solas.

El resto de ese día transcurrió de la misma forma en que siempre lo hacía cuando algo importante estaba por celebrarse: largos baños, exfoliar la piel, cepillarse el cabello con fierros calientes para dejarlo perfectamente liso y moldeable, ir al salón de los kimonos y elegir el más adecuado… _todo_ para complacer a su padre.

Si hubiese dependido de ella, se habría encerrado en su habitación hasta que la casa quedara en silencio, entonces se habría acercado a darle la bienvenida a Neji. Pero también sabía, que a su primo le iba y le venía su presencia, de hecho, parecía más molesto que otra cosa cuando la tenía cerca.

Para cuando cayó la noche, tanto Hanabi Hyuga como Hinata Hyuga lucían hermosas paradas en la entrada de la mansión junto a su padre y abuelo.

Toda la hilera de cerezos en la entrada estaba decorada con lámparas de papel esféricas, con los símbolos del clan. Las hojas rojizas y castañas caían entre ellos alegrando aun más la velada. El espectáculo era hermoso. Las personas parecían animadas y… ¿Cómo no estarlo cuando Neji Hyuga, uno de los suyos, había sido ascendido a junin a tan temprana edad? Y además… ¡Había capturado a un renombrado criminal de Akatsuki!

Estaban preparando brazas para azar un poco de carne y el sake ya corría de mesa en mesa. Decenas de ojos perlados como los de Hinata se estaban sentado y esperando al gran prodigio, al orgullo del clan y la persona en que ponían sus esperanzas.

Bajó la mirada un tanto melancólica, sabiendo que cuando Neji llegara ni si quiera miraría en su dirección. Por mucho que intentara acercarse a él y felicitarlo por ser un shinobi maravilloso su primo la miraría con ese desprecio cubierto en caballerosidad, siempre cruel cuando estaban a solas, frío y distante cuando más personas lo acompañaban.

·

·

·

* * *

Había llegado hacía tan sólo 20 minutos y ya quería largarse a una nueva misión lo antes posible. Ese lugar lo hacía sentirse atrapado.

Y lo estaba.

Siempre estaría atado a esa familia que odiaba, a esas personas que detestaba y a esa joven de cabello azulado cuya mirada lo irritaba más que ninguna.

Los mayores, incluyendo a Hiashi, lo habían saludado y felicitado por su logro. Había aceptado sus palabras con educación, escuchando y agradeciendo. Por dentro gustosamente habría escupido el piso en donde estaban parados.

Luego de que algunos estrecharan su mano, de beber unas cuantas copas en su nombre y escuchar felicitaciones, se había retirado silenciosamente al rincón más invisible de todos en ese lugar. No quería seguir escuchando tonterías sobre el honor, la dignidad y el prestigio del clan Hyuga. Eran hipocresías y mentiras que no eran invisibles a sus ojos. Su propio padre había muerto por culpa de los malnacidos que ahora lo alababan como un 'prodigio' y se llenaban la boca con la palabra "honor".

Neji sabía que lo era. Se había vuelto uno de los mejores en Konoha siendo superado tan sólo por Kakashi, la Hokage y tal vez Naruto. Sabía que con un poco de tiempo más de entrenamiento aquello cambiaría.

Se había entrenado y convencido día a día de ser fuerte. Sólo los fuertes podían sobrevivir en un mundo como en el que vivían y verla hundirse cada día más en su propia debilidad se lo confirmaba. Cuando era un niño, marcado por el destino en su frente… se había convencido que aunque fuera en poder y fuerza lograría ser superior a _ella_. Los años habían pasado y se había vuelto un junin a base de odio, recordando su falso amor, su falsa sonrisa y su falsa amistad. La odiaba, tanto o más que a la familia principal. _Ella_ era la familia principal, la encarnación de sus mentiras, de su dolor, de su angustia, la continuación de ese sello … _ella_ era la culpable de que estuviese completamente solo en un hogar que más bien se sentía como una prisión. Por eso la odiaba.

Odiaba a Hinata.

– **¿Te sucede algo Neji? **– La voz de Tenten lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Movió lentamente la mirada en su dirección deseando que lo dejara solo, pero ver sus ojos llenos de preocupación y su sonrisa amable lo hizo aguantar el deseo de decirle que se esfumara. **- Luces raro. Anímate un poco, ¿Quieres? **

–**No es nada. – **Respondió con su frialdad de siempre.

– **¿Seeguuuuro? – **Insistió Tenten juguetonamente tocando su abdomen como si estuviese lista para hacerle cosquillas.

Neji la miró con severidad.** –Por favor Tenten. **– Su tono era educado, calmado, pero amargo. - **No me molestes hoy. **

– **¡Vamos! Te hicieron esta hermosa bienvenida, todos están aquí por ti… al menos podrías sonreír. **

La chica conocía a Neji, tal vez mejor que cualquier otra persona dentro del lugar. Sabía que ese tipo de cosas era como ponerle sal en su herida, pero también sabía que eventualmente su compañero debía perdonar a su familia por lo ocurrido con su padre. Ya tenía 18 años y seguía detestándolos, al punto que su vida se había vuelto vacía y amargada, siempre alejando a todos, incluso a ella que hasta ese momento lo único que había intentado hacer era que reconociera su amor por él.

Neji dejó escapar un bufido divertido. -** No hicieron esto por mí. Mañana es el cumpleaños de Hinata-sama. **

– **¿Qué? ¿De verdad? – **Tenten subió la mirada en dirección a Hinata que estaba sentada en una de las mesas, sola como siempre solía estarlo en esas cosas familiares. La joven subió una ceja dudando que lo que Neji dijera fuese cierto. Si ella era la celebrada, al menos luciría feliz, pero en esos ojos perlados sólo había tristeza.** – No lo creo Neji. Mírala, está sola. Se ve tan triste… y aun así… – **Tenten suspiró sonriendo. Todos esos Hyuga tenían un aire tan distinguido, como si no fueran realmente de ese mundo sino que recuerdos del pasado, retratos de una época olvidada en el tiempo. Verlos todos juntos era un privilegio que muy pocas veces se conocía en la aldea.** - ¿No se ve hermosa?**

Molestia. Eso era lo que sentía Neji con el comentario de Tenten. - **No me había fijado en **_**ella**_**. **

–**No mientas, te vi mirándola. – **Se burló su compañera con una sonrisa amable.

–**Estás confundida. – **Respiró pesadamente, el estómago le daba vueltas de rabia. Tenía que contenerse, seguir con tus modales, su elegancia y distinción. Por mucho que deseara pararse y dar vuelta la mesa, gritarle a todos que dejaran ese patético show, no podía hacerlo: El sello en su frente se lo impedía; pero eso no significaba que no odiase tener que pretender que estaba a gusto con la idea de Tenten que insinuaba que _él_, se había molestado en mirarla a _ella_. -** No me interesa como luzca. Deja de decir cosas como esa. **

– **¿Por qué desprecias tanto a tu prima? ¿Qué te hizo ella para que la trates así? ¿No crees que es hora de que los dos hablen seriamente y dejes ese orgullo de lado? – **Le preguntó con un poco de tristeza, suspirando e intentando acercarse a él, pero la mirada que le estaba dando le advertía que si seguía insistiendo en ello comenzarían a discutir en un tono más elevado. Pero no le importaba, amaba a Neji Hyuga, quería lo mejor para él, hacerlo feliz estando a su lado… pero sabía que eso sería imposible mientras Neji continuara con su odio hacia su propia familia y en especial a su prima. ** – Se ve tan amable y siempre que te saluda lo hace con tanta alegría y honestidad en sus… **

–**No intervengas en mis asuntos Tenten. – **Dijo Neji poniéndose de pie. Todo eso lo irritaba cada vez más. A pesar de que hablaba con calma, para alguien que llevaba tanto tiempo con él como Tenten lo que sentía no era invisible a sus ojos: Neji estaba molesto. No, Neji estaba completamente disgustado. – **No somos tan cercanos como para que indagues en las cosas que suceden dentro del clan Hyuga.** **No me importa que haya pasado entre tú y yo hasta ahora, eso no te da el derecho de intentar meterte en mi cabeza como yo lo hago en tus sábanas.**

El comentario golpeó a Tenten como una bofetada, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, se encontró sola y con el orgullo en el suelo. A pesar de haberle dado a ese hombre todo lo que una mujer podía darle… seguía alejándola cada vez más, nunca mirando hacia atrás, sólo apuntando en su dirección cuando estaba disgustado y necesitaba de su cuerpo. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Había estado esperando pacientemente desde la adolescencia que Neji la comenzara a ver, había hecho todo lo posible para que la sintiera como su mujer, como aquella que lo amaba… pero nada parecía resultar. Neji ponía entre él y el mundo una barrera de hielo que no se derretía con nada.

Por su parte, a penas la dejó sola se encontró sin un lugar a dónde ir. Algo era cierto, cualquier lugar a donde pudiese caminar era mejor que estar entre individuos en quienes no confiaba, a quienes despreciaba con toda su alma. Se dejó llevar por sus pies sin ningún pensamiento en su mente. Quería estar solo. No deseaba estar ahí y estaba seguro que nadie notaría su ausencia si se marchaba. Después de todo, aquella fiesta era sólo una fachada de parte de su tío para aliviar su conciencia, su sucia, sucia conciencia.

Cuando se sentía molesto recorría el sendero entre los árboles del jardín recordando lo feliz que había sido alguna época de su vida mientras jugaba ahí, tiempo en el pasado en que no tenía el sello en su frente, cuando su padre aun vivía y su pequeña prima Hinata le parecía "linda". La imagen de dos niños saltando en una pila de hojas se vino a su mente… pero lejos de reconfortarlo, lo hizo sentirse más enojado. Apretó su puño con fuerza y golpeó el tronco de uno de los árboles mordiéndose los labios con fuerza para no gritar de rabia.

¿Qué había pasado que esos recuerdos le parecían tan desagradables y dolorosos? ¿Por qué cada vez que veía a esa niña ahora convertida en mujer… sólo sentía odio?

Había sido durante el cumpleaños de Hinata-sama. Lo recordaba a la perfección, pues como un tarado había ahorrado monedas todo ese otoño barriendo las hojas de los cerezos y amontonándolas en pilas: las _camas de hojas_ en que su prima y él jugaban. Que estúpido se sentía ahora cuando recordaba lo preocupado que había estado recorriendo puesto por puesto dentro de Konoha buscando el regalo perfecto para _ella_.

En ese entonces, Hinata llevaba el cabello corto y él había sido lo suficientemente curioso para preguntarle el por qué de ello. Su respuesta había sido que sólo lo llevaría largo cuando fuera tan elegante como su madre pues quería ser como ella. Neji le había comprado un _kanzashi_(_ornamento tradicional para el cabello_) con pequeñas flores colgando. Para él, Hinata ya era mucho más linda que su madre y quería decírselo cuando la viera, dándole ese _hana kanzashi_ pidiéndole que se dejara crecer el cabello como toda la familia.

Pero nunca se lo entregó.

Cuando llegó ese día había una gran conmoción en la mansión porque Hinata había sido secuestrada la noche anterior y Hiashi Hyuga había detenido al hombre que había intentando semejante atrevimiento, matándolo en el acto. Eso era lo que sabía, eso era lo que había escuchado en los pasillos de madera mientras las criadas se movían de un lado a otro preocupadas. Recordaba haberse acercado a una de ella y haber tirado de su ropa para captar su atención. Con el corazón en un vilo había preguntado – _"¿Hinata-chan está bien?"_ – Los ojos llorosos de las mujeres lo miraron con profunda lástima, la cual en ese instante no había logrado comprender. – _"Sí Neji-kun… pero… pero… su padre… Hizashi-san… él…"_

No había requerido ser un genio para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Todo ese día preguntó de un lado a otro qué había ocurrido con su padre sólo encontrando miradas llenas de lástima y engaño, de negación y vergüenza. Fue él mismo quien encontró la verdad en un cuarto de la mansión acostado sobre un futón: su padre sin vida.

Ni si quiera le habían podido dar un funeral apropiado pues la asquerosa familia principal le había entregado el cuerpo de su padre al País del Rayo.

El kanzashi estaba hundido en alguna de las fuentes de la mansión. Recordaba haberlo lanzado ahí luego de haber visto a su padre. Su odio por la familia principal había comenzado ese día en el cual, en medio de la brisa y las hojas, Hinata había intentado confortarlo sólo encontrando su silencio, sus lágrimas y su rabia. - _¡Déjame en paz Hinata!_ – Le había gritado ahogando en lágrimas cuando ella intentó tomarla la mano. - _¡Aléjate de mí!_

Apretó el puño con más fuerza sintiendo algo tibia recorriendo sus nudillos. Sangre. Cada año esa época se le hacía insoportable y su odio hacia todos ellos crecía aun más. Cerró los ojos respirando profundamente, estrujando sus párpados lo máximo que podía intentando relajar esa tensión… se estaba cumpliendo un año más de la muerte de Hizashi Hyuga y nadie aun había pagado por su muerte, tal como se lo había prometido ese día en que siendo sólo un niño se enteró de la verdadera función de la familia secundaria.

Se cumplía un año más de su muerte y todos parecían ignorar que Hizashi Hyuga alguna vez había vivido. Era tanto el descaro de esa maldita banda de hijos de puta, que incluso estaban celebrando.

– **¿Ne-Neji nii-san? **– La voz de Hinata lo hizo pararse derecho y retirar lentamente el puño del tronco, volteándose para verla. ¿Por qué de todas las personas del mundo tenía que ser justo ella la que lo mirara de esa forma, llena de preocupación en sus ojos?** - ¿Sucede algo? ¿Estás herido? **

Era perfecta. Su cabello largo y sedoso, sus largas y gruesas pestañas negras, su piel de porcelana, sus anchas caderas, su pequeña cintura, sus senos firmes y grandes, sus labios carnosos, sus cejas oscuras y finas, su voz delicada y femenina… todo en ella gritaba perfección.

Aquello sólo lo hacía sentir más rencor contra ella.

Tanta belleza, tanta fragilidad… esperando a ser arrebatadas por alguien. Muchas veces se imaginaba a si mismo destruyendo esa imagen, esa sonrisa tímida, esa sinceridad e inocencia en sus ojos. Hinata había crecido y se había vuelto una mujer hermosa, el objeto de los deseos de más de un hombre… incluso los suyos, pero en una forma muy distinta. El no deseaba que fuera suya, él simplemente deseaba que no fuera de nadie, que conociera la misma soledad y miseria que él vivía día a día por culpa de su padre.

–**Hinata-sama. – **No hizo una reverencia ni se inmuto, siempre frío y alejado de ella. Quería que su indiferencia la lastimara.** - ¿Se le ha perdido algo? **– Su tono sonaba un poco grosero, pero como siempre Hinata no parecía si quiera notar lo mucho que estar cerca de ella lo encrespaba.

–**N-no. Yo… yo sólo. – **Hinata bajó la mirada y comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos, algo que siempre lo sacaba de quicio, pero siendo el hombre paciente y calmado de aspecto que era, ignoró aquello y esperó su respuesta.** – Fe-Felicitaciones. Todos están muy orgullosos de… del resultado de tu misión. Eres.. realmente increíble, nii-san. **

Hinata lo había visto retirarse de todo el bullicio de personas en la mansión y había decidido ir tras él. Era la oportunidad perfecta para hablar a solas y no tener las miradas tensas de todos los miembros del clan que aun no olvidaban lo ocurrido en el examen chunin.

– **¿Qué hace aquí? –** La brisa del viento movió levemente su cabellera castaña, amarrada torpemente a la altura de sus hombros.** – Debería estar en la celebración. Su padre desaprobaría que esté conmigo a solas. **

Hinata negó con la cabeza.** – Claro que no, nii-san. Pa-padre confía que… que s-siempre cuidarás de mí. **

_Siempre… eso parece demasiado tiempo. –_ Pensó.

–**Como sea**.- Se quedó mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Era tan hermosa… era realmente alguien encantadora, pero al mirarla sólo sentía deseos de lastimarla.** - Váyase. **– Dijo con calma. Sabía que a pesar de que ella era su superior, podía darle órdenes y mandarla a hacer lo que él quisiera. No tenía personalidad, fuerza, ni si quiera un pelo de oposición a cualquier cosa que los demás le dijeran que hicieran. Era patética. –** No quiero verla ni tenerla cerca el día de hoy. **

–**Es..está bien. – **Hinata asintió sonriendo, conteniendo lo triste que aquellas palabras la hacían. Neji podía notarlo, la detestaba por mentirse a sí misma todo el tiempo pretendiendo que ignoraba sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella. **- L-lo siento mucho. **

Escucharla decir eso hizo que todo su brazo se tensara.** - ¿Por qué siempre está pidiendo perdón por todo? **– Hinata detuvo su andar y lentamente se dio vuelta para volver a verlo. Estaban a unos tres metros de distancia pero parecía que estaban completamente lejos uno del otro. El viento hizo su cabello azulado ondear. La brisa los cubría haciendo que un escalofrío la recorriera, aunque no estaba completamente segura si se debía al clima o no.** - ¿No sabe lo patético que es escuchar a la heredera del clan Hyuga pidiéndole disculpas a todos siempre? **

Hinata agachó la cabeza. Hasta en esos detalles Neji veía la falta total de personalidad de su prima. Cualquier otra persona le habría dicho que era un impertinente con sus superiores, pero no Hinata… porque Hinata nunca se había sentido superior a él, nunca había sido mejor que él en nada.

-** No quería hacerte enfadar. **– Movió el rostro hacia un costado y recordó la risa de Neji mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la tiraba sobre las hojas secas en otoño. Era de los pocos recuerdos que tenía de su primo, pues la muerte de Hizashi Hyuga había ocurrido cuando ella era muy pequeña.** - Me gustaría… me gustaría que las cosas fueran como antes entre nosotros. – **Recordaba a su primo ayudándola a pararse de las hojas, retirándolas de su cabellera con cuidado, soplándole las heridas en las rodillas cuando se caía, secándole las lágrimas con pequeños besitos, haciéndole cosquillas para que riera, escabulléndose en su cama para dormir juntos y abrazados en las noches de frío… '_Eres linda Hinata-chan'_… -** Como cuando éramos niños… antes de…**

–**De que la familia principal matara a mi padre. **– Neji dio un paso adelante. La rabia que estaba sintiendo estaba haciendo que perdiera su tono calmado y su voz se alzara de manera amenazante.

Hinata frunció el ceño asustada y retrocedió al mismo tiempo que Neji avanzaba.** –P-padre ya te pidió d-dis-disculpas por eso nii-san. Sa..sabes que no o-ocurrió como lo dices. T-tú padre… él decidió.. Fue él quien… **

– **¿Cree que me importan sus disculpas de segunda? – **Le gruñó Neji con rabia arrinconándola contra la misma corteza del árbol que acababa de golpear. - **¿Acaso sus palabras vacías lo van a traer de vuelta? –** Cada paso que tomaba lo acercaba más a ella.** – Su familia me da asco, Hinata-sama. Su padre, su abuelo, su hermana, usted. Todos ustedes me repugnan hasta la medula de mis huesos. – **Le dijo con dureza, parándose justo frente a ella.

Era la segunda vez que se permitía perder su compostura habitual por ese tema. La primera había sido durante el examen chunin, justo cuando había derrotado a Hinata y ella impertinentemente le había dicho que su corazón estaba sufriendo más que el de ella por todo ese resentimiento que llevaba sobre los hombros contra su familia por lo ocurrido con su padre. En ese momento, a pesar de que Hinata estuviera débil, había dejado los juegos de lado y estaba listo para darle el golpe de gracia. Podía hacerlo, nadie diría nada pues no había regla contra matar a un oponente en el examen. Pero como siempre, la heredera había recibido un trato preferencial a los demás genins y todas las reglas habían sido rotas a su favor: cuatro junin habían impedido que perpetrara el hecho en cosa de segundos.

–**Nii-san… **- Murmuró Hinata sintiendo que iba a llorar. Podía enfrentarse a cualquier rival en situaciones de vida o muerte, a las palabras duras de su padre… pero no podía hacerle frente a esos ojos. Dolía demasiado.** – Por favor no… no me digas estas cosas. –** Comenzó a sentir como lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Bajó el rostro para ocultarlas, sabía que nadie en la familia Hyuga aprobaba de ese tipo de comportamiento.

– **¿Por qué llora? **– Le preguntó bajando los párpados para abrir los ojos con el byakugan activo.

No sentía nada al verla llorar, ni felicidad, ni lástima, ni compasión, ni remordimiento.

Entonces lo supo: cualquier atisbo de amor que hubiese habido entre él y ella cuando niños, estaba para siempre borrado y olvidado en el tiempo. El conocimiento de aquello pareció liberarlo de cierta forma, pero al mismo tiempo… sólo lo hizo enojar más.

Lamentablemente, siempre existen personas lo suficientemente estúpidas para aferrarse a recuerdos del pasado sin entender que las personas cambian, que los sentimientos mueren y que otros más poderosos los reemplazan. El amor se convierte en odio cuando el dolor es muy grande para soportarlo. Ese otoño cuando tenía 4 años, en que todo a su alrededor moría con las hojas, sus sentimientos por Hinata se habían marchitado y desaparecido… por mucho que a ella le costara aceptarlo.

– **Podría bloquear todos los tenketsus de su cuerpo y darle un verdadero motivo para llorar. **– Le susurró acercándose a su rostro, observando sus facciones llenas de dolor y miedo. Se percató que luego de su comentario su prima temblaba, pero aun así no huía. –** ¿Me tiene miedo? **

–**Hazlo s-si te hace sentir mejor. – **Dijo Hinata cerrando los ojos con fuerza.** - Yo..yo sólo quiero… verte sonreír de nuevo. **

Algo se revolvió en el estómago de Neji escuchándola decir eso. Algo que se calentaba cada vez más en sus entrañas. -** ¿Por qué? - **La mirada de Neji se suavizó levemente desactivando el byakugan.

Hinata abrió con lentitud los ojos al no sentir su golpe. Separó levemente los labios intentando no tartamudear, mostrarle sólo con la mirada la veracidad de sus palabras.** - Porque te quiero. **

Neji sonrió después de escuchar aquello, pero no con compasión ni ternura, más bien con burla y crueldad. Se acercó incluso más a ella susurrando en su oído. -** ¿Qué podría saber usted sobre el cariño si nunca nadie se lo ha demostrado? Ni si quiera su propio padre piensa muy alto de su persona. Su madre está muerta y Hanabi la mira en menos. Nadie nunca la ha querido. –** Hinata bajó aun más el rostro escuchando aquello. Neji no mentía en sus palabras. Sabía que dentro de las paredes de la mansión Hyuga no había una sola persona que sintiese algo más que un respeto reverencial hacia ella.** – Usted misma piensa la mayoría del tiempo… que nunca debió haber nacido, ¿No es así? **

Fue entonces que Hinata hizo algo que él nunca pensó que haría, sobre todo para alguien tan cobarde como ella. Subió sus brazos e impulsivamente lo abrazó con fuerza. El contacto con ella hizo que su cuerpo se pusiera rígido. –** T-Tú… tú m-me querías… Nii-san. Tú me lo demostrabas cuando éramos niños. **– La odiaba. Odiaba que dijera esas cosas, que le recordara sobre sentimientos que ya no existían, que no tenían si quiera oportunidad de volver a aparecer. -** Decías que era linda y ponías flores en mi cabello… decías que era tu persona favorita en el mundo y que siempre estaríamos juntos… **

–**Cállate. – **Le ordenó apretando el puño sin moverse.

Podía sentir el pecho de Hinata contraerse contra el suyo, bajando y subiendo por el llanto.** - Y jugábamos a las escondidas entre estos árboles…**

–**Basta. **– Algo dentro de él dolía. Algo dentro de él quemaba por hacerla callar, por golpearla, por darle un verdadero motivo para sufrir.

–**Se que te duele tanto como a mí, nii-san. **

Entonces estalló.** - ¿Quieres que las cosas sean iguales como cuando éramos niños?- **La sujetó del brazo sin medir en ningún momento su propia fuerza. **- Bien. – **La tiró hacia él sujetando su cuerpo como si le perteneciera y la hizo darse vuelta. Ya no soportaba mirarla a los ojos. - **Vamos a jugar en este lugar, tal como cuando éramos niños, Hinata-sama. – **El odio era un sentimiento muy poderoso, Neji comenzaba a comprenderlo ahora teniendo a su prima contra su cuerpo… podía hacer que un hombre calmado perdiera completamente la paciencia y la cordura.

–**M-me estás lasti-timando.** – Se quejó Hinata sintiendo como Neji oprimía su brazo y aprisionaba su cuerpo contra la dureza de la corteza del árbol.

– **Quiero lastimarla. **– Apegó su cuerpo contra ella aun más, descansando su frente en la cabeza de su prima, olfateando su cabello sin importarle nada. Todo pensamiento racional dentro de él estaba desapareciendo. Sólo quería romper esa perfección y hacerla tan miserable como lo era él. -** Quiero que me supliques que te suelte. – **Le susurró de forma imperativa.

Hinata se sintió horrorizada cuando sintió que Neji movía su brazo hacia el frente separando su kimono justo a la altura de sus muslos.** - ¿Qué… qué haces? **

– **¿Recuerdas cuando eramos niños y mirabas los cerezos? Yo te sorprendía desde atrás y ponía mi mentón en tu hombro. -** Sintió la mejilla de su primo contra la suya, respirando sobre ella con intensidad. **- Lo hacía justo como lo hago ahora. – **Los dedos de Neji se abrían paso entre la tela y por más que Hinata quisiera moverse, sus rodillas no le respondían, ni si quiera parecía tener voz para pedirle que se detuviera. -** ¿Te gustaba verdad? **– Le susurró de forma tan varonil y ronca que Hinata comenzó a entender lo que estaba sucediendo. - **Nunca te moviste. Dejabas que te tocara como si fueras mía. – **Su mano derecha movió la seda hacia un costado y se aferró a la parte interior del muslo de Hinata. - **Porque eres mía, naciste para serlo… todos saben que eventualmente el bastardo de tu padre me obligará a casarme contigo y follarte para darle nietos. **– Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. – **Pero no habrá amor nunca entre nosotros, me aseguraré de que cada noche que pases conmigo desees estar muerta.**

–**De…detente…** - Le pidió Hinata sintiendo la forma en que sus dedos comenzaban a subir, bajando sus propias manos para impedir que siguiera tocándola. Fue entonces cuando comenzó el forcejeo entre ambos. - **..Nii-san…Basta.** – Le pidió alzando levemente la voz.

– **Una kunoichi vestida en seda, ¿Hay algo más ridículo que eso? – **Se bufó de ella, apegando aun más su mejilla mientras con su otra mano comenzaba a desatarle el obi.** - Esa es mi prima, la futura líder del clan Hyuga. **

–**Nii-san… por favor… - **Hinata cerró los ojos pensando qué hacer. Si se liberaba y corría, la alcanzaría. Si gritaba, los descubrirían y castigarían a Neji. Si luchaba contra él, perdería…Ni si quiera sería una competencia. **- …somos primos, no podemos... **– Sus dedos acariciaban lentamente pero con tosquedad el borde interior de sus muslos, divertido por la forma en que tiritaban sus piernas. -** No debes… por favor… **

–**Quiero escucharte gritar de dolor**. – Susurró Neji apegando su vientre aun más contra su cola. – **Quiero cogerte, tal como tu asqueroso padre cogió al mío… matándolo.**

–**No hagas esto… **– Hinata comenzó a mover su cuerpo para liberarse, pero Neji la mantenía firme contra el la iba a dejar ir, ya no había vuelta atrás.** – Yo se que tú m-me quieres también… **

–**Ahí es donde te equivocas, Hinata**. – Le susurró Neji, comenzando a subir sus dedos hasta que se encontró con el borde del encaje de sus bragas, pasando el dedo pulgar por éstas con una perversión que provocaba escalofríos en Hinata. – **Yo te odio.**

* * *

_**CENSURADO POR NUEVA POLITICA DEL FF SOBRE CONTENIDO MA. SI QUIEREN LEER EL CONTENIDO Ma, DIRIGIRSE A:**_

_** sasha545 . deviantart gallery / ?offset=48# / d4vrj10 (sin espacios)**_

* * *

Recostó su frente sobre el hombro de la joven e intentó recuperar el aliento ahí, completamente vulnerable ante ella por primera vez en su vida. Si ella lo hubiese deseado incluso lo podría haber matado, pues no había una fibra en su cuerpo que estuviese atenta a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Hinata respiraba con fuerza también, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, con la mente en blanco sintiendo **[CENSURADO]**. Estaba completamente quieta, con el labio ensangrentado, con marcas en su cuello, con el kimono abierto en dos. Neji ni si quiera se había molestado en retirarle sus bragas … sólo se había preocupado de hacer de ella una mujerzuela, deshonrarla, ahí bajo las hojas de los cerezos, en los mismos jardines en donde habían pasado su infancia en donde tantas veces le había dicho que la quería.

– **Si alguna vez otro hombre te toca que no sea yo… los mataré a ambos.** – Murmuró recuperando ese tono frío e indiferente lentamente. -** ¿Escuchaste? **

– **S-sí. **– Respondió Hinata desanimadamente.

Neji rodó a un costado, tendido junto a ella, sin tocarla, sin mirarla, sin ningún tipo de sentimiento. Lo único que parecía hacer era mirar el cielo, las ramas cubiertas en ese algodón rojizo que era el otoño. Su respirar aun era rápido, estaba al menos intentando recuperar el aliento. Hinata sintió que su corazón se hacía trizas en ese silencio. Neji se estaba acomodando nuevamente el pantalón, ni si quiera se había molestado en desvestirse…

Aunque había habido un leve momento antes del climax en que parecieron haberse acercado, Neji estaba nuevamente lejos de ella. Sí, estaba a su lado, pero su mente esta a miles de kilómetros de ahí en un lugar al cual ella no podía acceder. ¿Qué estaría pensando? ¿Sería en ella? ¿Estaría al menos arrepentido?

–**Te pediré en matrimonio hoy. Le diré a tu padre que estás de acuerdo con ello. – **Aquello la hizo sentirse completamente descolocada y un vacío aun más fuerte se hizo latente en su estómago.** - Fuiste deshonrada y ningún hombre te aceptaría ahora como su mujer.**

Ese hombre junto a ella no era Neji nii-san… no era el primo con que había crecido, a quien había amado tanto que gustosa habría muerto por él. Neji era un completo desconocido y esa era la primera vez que lo veía de verdad. – _Tal vez las cosas sí mueran en otoño…_ - pensó Hinata mirando su hermoso y frío perfil.

–**Además, terminé dentro de ti… esta la posibilidad de que…** – Hinata siempre había pensado que el sexo debía nacer entre dos personas que se amaran la una a la otra, que se respetaran, que se quisieran con un amor ferviente. Almas gemelas, ella creía en eso. Pero si el hombre a su lado era su alma gemela entonces el destino, tal como había dicho Neji, no era justo. -** Ningún hijo mío será un bastardo.**

–**Sí.** – Contestaba, pero realmente no había nada que decir.

El silencio era lo único que en ese momento tenían en común. Ya no había nada que los uniera, excepto el recuerdo de una época en que ambos habían sido felices y ahora, el recuerdo entre las hojas. Todo lo demás estaba muerto. Neji se había encargado de eso.

Su primo fue el primero en sentarse sobre las hojas, haciendo que estas crujieran bajo él. Ni si quiera la miró. Dándole la espalda se acomodó la cabellera y la amarró nuevamente, con todo el movimiento en que ambos habían estado participando, su cabello se le había soltado de la coleta.

Hinata lo observó completamente estática, sin entender si aquello era una pesadilla o realmente estaba pasando. Si ese dolor en su pecho y vientre era real o ficticio.

¿En qué momento se había convertido en ese hombre? ¿Cuándo había dejado de quererla? ¿Por qué había sido tan ciega hasta ese momento para no darse cuenta de lo que realmente sentía su primo?

–**Cúbrete y vete a tu habitación.** – Le ordenó poniéndose de pie y esperando que ella lo hiciera también. – **Diré que te indispusiste.**

Hinata se sintió como si fuera una prostituta, una mujerzuela; había acabado con ella y ahora la despachaba como si no significara nada para él. No… a las prostitutas se les pagaba.

Se sentía sucia, quería agua para sacarse de encima su olor, su sudor, [CENSURADO], todo aquello que era parte de ese ser desconocido para ella, de aquel vil y repugnante hombre que despertaba en ella un profundo dolor en el pecho.

Apenas pudo mantenerse en pie, el dolor que sentía en el vientre era demasiado. Pero antes de que se pudiera quejar, Neji le estaba cerrando el kimono juntándolo.

**-El..el obi…** - Le pidió Hinata con miedo.

No se inmutó, lo recogió del piso y con la mirada le indicó que se diera vuelta para ayudarla. Lo hacía de forma tan metódica, que era difícil para Hinata creer que el mismo ser que había perdido por completo el control con ella ahora la estuviese ayudando. Amarró la cinta como si estuviera realizando una tarea sencilla, nada íntima, nada especial… algo sistemático sin importancia alguna.

–**Deja tu puerta sin llave hoy.** – Le ordenó con la misma indiferencia y formalidad de siempre mientras apretaba la cinta por su cintura. Hinata sintió que iba a vomitar y agradeció que su kimono fuera negro… era la única forma para que no se viera la sangre que había derramado sobre él. **- Pasaré a verte nuevamente a media noche. Te quiero limpia y desnuda. **

– **¿No te bastó con esto?** – No pudo evitar preguntarlo con rescentimiento y melancolía, aun sintiéndose tan muerta por dentro sin poder creer realmente lo que había pasado. Lo único real de todo aquello era el dolor en su vientre. No sentía nada más aparte de eso. No sentía nada.

– **¿Bastarme? – **La volteó lentamente, poniendo una mano sobre su mejilla con cuidado acariciándola con el pulgar y limpiado la sangre seca alrededor de su boca con la manga de su camisa. Para cualquiera ese habría sido un acto de bondad, de arrepentimiento… Pero su mirada era lo que realmente contaba, la sonrisa divertida en su rostro que le indicaba exactamente lo que estaba pensando: Ella se había convertido en algo que le pertenecía, tal vez la primera cosa que el reclamaba para sí mismo en su vida, con la que se divertiría jugando. Y entonces… hizo algo que realmente la sorprendió… comenzó a sacarle la hojas que había en su cabello, tal como lo hacía cuando eran niños. La imagen de un pequeño Neji de sonrisa cálida se superpuso a la de ese hombre cruel y desconocido para ella. - **Hinata, esto está recién comenzando.**

* * *

**NOTA**

_Se que soy una descaraaaaaaada con el lemon! Solo piensen que tengo este potencial para incluir lemon en Team Seven, Juegos Sexuales y Mi Camino del Ninja xD hahahaha (Sí habrá lemon en los tres lol)... de verdad hace AÑOS que no escribia un lemon de los biiiien citricos y tenía que descargarme, aproveché de escribir uno para nuestro grupo de deviant art de fanfics de Naruto en español... asi que eso! Super feliz xD hahahha me demore como 3 dias escribiendo esto T-T_

_DEJEEEEEN un Review lindo por favor! Necesito saber que no quedó mal escrito esto, esta en concurso en este momento, es importante saber opiniones de mis lectores hermosos que amo con todaaa mi alma... y otra cosa, a alguno le gustaria leer un lemon de alguna determinada pareja o una determinada situacion? ^^ _

_Sugerencias bienvenidas, ya sea por review o mensaje privado xD ahahah_ **  
**


End file.
